martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Moxian
Xiao Moxian '''is one of the heroines of the story. She has a mischievous personality and was born of the monster race and human race. Thus, she is part God Beast and can wield the abilities of God Beasts and have the perception of humans at the same time. Her real name is '''Ji Xian. The name of Xiao Moxian was very strange. It was a name that meant little demon fairy. In truth, this name seemed more like a nickname, and also the name of a woman.Chapter 1197 – Empyrean Descendant Appearance Divine Realm A young woman wearing all black. She had the appearance of a 15-16 year old girl, and her hair hung down her shoulders like a waterfall of black ink. Her eyes were as wide as a baby’s, incomparably bright., and her forehead was crowned with neatly-trimmed bangs. She wore a long black skirt and as she walked over she resembled a devilish nocturnal temptress. Her long hair was jet black, hanging down to her waist like a waterfall of ink. She has delicate features and a smooth body that outshines the moon and the stars, with her dark yet bright eyes that can captivate any man. She could be said to be the epitome of subtle and innocent beauty. The only thing that appeared to be a part of her monster race bloodline except for her wings was her two cute canines. Wild Universe She was a beautiful and lithe young woman. Her looks were elegant and her skin was flawless, as if she were a dream painted by an artist. She wore a black dress that fell to her knees, revealing straight and slender thighs and creamy white ankles. Personality Xiao Moxian, her character was widely known as a naughty trickster that loved to play all the time. Even so, her strength was at the top of her peers. Childish, playful, arrogant, has a thrill for battles and no problem following the Slaughter path. She has a very rebellious attitude and carefree personality. Lin Ming in the Asura Road together and trusting Lin Ming with her life even though faced with life-death situations. For a genius to grow, they had to experience the pressure of true life or death battles. Moreover, Xiao Moxian naturally had adventurous and wild blood running through her veins. If she didn’t take risks she wouldn’t be at ease. Later on in the Asura Road , she is shown to have a more mature disposition, contrary to her childish and playful personality in early years. After being tempered in brutal battles, Xiao Moxian later becomes level-headed and calm. Although she has endured a lot of burdens through the years, her persistence has shown to be quite resilient even in the face if imminent death. Fearless Xiao Moxian was originally a fearless character who dreaded neither the heavens nor the earth. In front of supreme elders and even Soul Empress Sheng Mei, she felt no jitters at all. Stubborn With Xiao Moxian’s character, she would stay true to her words. She would try everything within her power to make something happen. Background Direct disciple of Demondawn Heavenly Palace and also a direct bloodline descendant of Empyrean Demondawn – Xiao Moxian. Xiao Moxian was a descendant of the Demondawn Clan as well as a descendant of a royal Phoenix God Beast. Xiao Moxian can be said to be the proudest daughter of heaven, having been born from the union of Divine Beast and a human, a talent that is said to have not occurred in the last several billions of years in the Divine Realm. Half-God Beast Although a royal God Beast possessed a bloodline that defied the heavens and could reach the Empyrean boundary just by growing up, in terms of cultivation ability they were actually flung far behind by other races, like the humans, saints, and spiritas. This was the balance of nature. The stronger one’s bloodline was, the more difficult it was to procreate and their ultimate potential was also limited in its ability to adapt. But Xiao Moxian broke this careful balance. She possessed a royal God Beast bloodline foundation as well as a peak perception and cultivation talent. This gives her a constitution that is filled with the laws of nirvanic fire and destruction of Dark Phoenix, and a top rate comprehension speed of a peak genius. Not only does she have unfathomable talent and potential in cultivation, but she also stems from a deep heritage. Her mother is royalty among God Beasts and her father is a very influential figure in the Demon faction with a deep cultivation, this could be said to be a match made in heaven. Furthermore, she also has a grandfather Empyrean who is the leader of the Demon clan in the Divine Realm, she was the precious child of the monster race and Demondawn bloodline. With her phoenix background, she can easily perceive the Fire laws to a mind-boggling extent, making her the queen of fire in the entire Divine Realm. The benefits that the Dark Phoenix bloodline gave Xiao Moxian were not just her comprehension and compatibility with the Fire Laws, but also her powerful mortal body. Her physical defense was no worse than Lin Ming's, even faintly surpassing his. This is because a phoenix's greatest ability did not lie in their durable body and ability to control fire, but after being reborn from a sea of flames, a phoenix would become stronger. Beauty Even though so many years had passed, Xiao Moxian and Frost Dream remained the two most outstanding young women in the entire Divine Realm. They didn’t have any expectations of Frost Dream – no one could win her over. Thus, Xiao Moxian naturally became the dream lover of countless men. However, nobody knew at the time that she was already with the freakish Lin Ming. Synopsis Asura Road When Lin Ming and Xiao Moxian were in Bai Qi’s grave where they were forced into a dead end by Tian Mingzi. Lin Ming exhausted every method he had and finally won the chance to catch his breath, momentarily escaping into Primordius Heavenly Palace. There, within Primordius Heavenly Palace, he had bet everything on a single throw of the dice and attempted to break into the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. Following this, Xiao Moxian ignored all repercussions and recklessly gave her primordial yin to Lin Ming, allowing yin and yang to fuse together. With this, Lin Ming was able to equalize the tyrannical energy from the Grandmist Spirit Bead essence in his body, and then crush the heaven and earth dao diagram, rushing all the way into the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. At the time, when Xiao Moxian made this decision, she had undergone countless struggles. After all, the demon race and monster race were more inclined towards joining forces with the saints than they were joining forces with humanity. In their estimation, in anyone’s estimation, they felt that in this great world calamity it was far more likely the saints would emerge victorious. Xiao Moxian was a proud daughter of heaven who originated from both the monster race and demon race. It was likely that she would be married off to the Good Fortune Saint Son in the future. If it was known that she was with Lin Ming, it could be called a betrayal of her people. However, during her days in the Asura Road, Xiao Moxian continued following Lin Ming. As if she were living a wonderful dream, she didn’t allow any of those troublesome matters to cloud her mind. Or, perhaps it had been a way for her to escape the chains of her fate. But now she had awakened from her dream and had no choice but to face the brutal reality laid out before her. If Xiao Moxian were to return, then Lin Ming could imagine that she wouldn’t be able to hide what happened between him and her from the demon race and monster race. This was because Xiao Moxian’s bloodline was special. She had given her primordial yin to him, and anyone that was specifically probing for this could find out the truth. Moreover, never in their wildest dreams did they know that Xiao Moxian was actually with child...Chapter 1745 – Return to the Divine Realm Monster Emperor's Grand Longevity Feast After returning, Xiao Moxian directly went to Demondawn Heavenly Palace, and to her surprise it was actually time for the Grand Longevity Feast of the Monster Emperor. But to her, these momentous events were very depressing since she had lost a lot of her primordial yin, basically her chastity was at stake. Especially during a time when the monster and demon race were siding with the saint race, each and every passing day was very strenuous to Xiao Moxian. It was only later did she realize that she was pregnant. After confirming the situation several times and reexamining her body, verifying her acupoints, checking her bloodline and meridian channels, she finally understood what had happened… This so-called ‘vortex’ was in truth a small and immature soul. And for such a soul to appear within her, there was only a single explanation. Her dual cultivation with Lin Ming had resulted in her pregnancy. This vortex, the energy mass within it, was her and Lin Ming’s child. She felt as if all her thoughts were drowned in a fog, her entire mind turning blank. Before this, Xiao Moxian had never made any preparations to ward against pregnancy. This was because the more powerful a race was, the more difficult it was for them to become pregnant. Moreover, Xiao Moxian was a half-phoenix and she was of a completely different race from Lin Ming. If they wanted to produce a living crystallization of their love, that was something that might not happen even after countless hardships and attempts. It was possible that there might not be any children between them for the rest of their lives. But she never imagined that after she left the Asura Road, she would find out she was pregnant.Chapter 1747 – Xiao Moxian’s Worries Marriage Proposal The first time Lin Ming proposed marriage he had been mocked as someone who was doing nothing but bringing shame upon himself. But the second time he proposed marriage, his words caused the expressions of the many Empyreans present to change. When Xiao Moxian had journeyed with Lin Ming in the past, she had no expectations of any happy ending for them. Although she had stated several times that she didn’t have any wild hopes of them ending up together in the future, what kind of girl didn’t want to end up married with someone they sincerely loved? Thus, Lin Ming had solemnly proposed twice. At this time, Xiao Moxian’s emotions were in upheaval. She could no longer think clearly, but she knew that within her lifetime she would always keep this memory in her heart. Even if she were to perish in the future great calamity because she chose Lin Ming, she would have no regrets in her life! Marriage Lin Ming and Xiao Moxian's wedding was held in the Ancient Phoenix Clan. For a time, countless heroes of the Divine Realm had converged upon the Ancient Phoenix Clan. This was something that disciples of the Ancient Phoenix Clan would never have dreamt of in the past. And, this grand event was not a clan member breaking into the World King realm or a new Patriarch taking over, but was because of a junior – Lin Ming was hosting his marriage here. And at the same time this was also to celebrate Lin Ming’s victory over the Good Fortune Saint Son! These achievements set off tumultuous waves all throughout the Divine Realm. Even Empyrean powerhouses would have a slight awe in their faces and voices when they spoke of Lin Ming. Originally, Lin Ming hadn’t wanted to hold a victory celebration or anything like that. With the great calamity approaching time was far too urgent for him so where would he have the thoughts to do such things? But according to Divine Dream, the current human race was filled with too much sorrow and suffering. They truly needed a victory celebration to propagandize the defeat of the Good Fortune Saint Son and inspire the morale of humanity. Therefore, this grand event was held with great gusto and jubilation. Many masters had convened in this wedding such as Vast Universe, Empyrean Traceless, Sage Skyvalley, and even the True Martial World King. Before this, it had been impossible for them to see any of these characters no matter what they tried. To ordinary martial artists, these figures were like spiritual gods, haughty and aloof! Because of this grand event, the Ancient Phoenix Clan could be said to be rising to fame. As the Elders and Patriarchs of the other three God Beast Clans looked on at the festivities, a strange feeling percolated in their hearts.Chapter 1783 – The Phoenix Clan’s Grand Celebration Leaving the Divine Realm In a grand hall within Epoch, many young elites had gathered. Dragon Fang, Hang Chi, Xiao Moxian, Jun Bluemoon, Lin Ming, and even the celestial Smokeless… These young elites had reunited once again. Back during the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, these young elites had been 20-40 years of age. They were high-spirited back then, looking to climb to the highest mountaintops. They showed their abilities above the arena stage. They attracted the attention of the cosmos and became renowned to trillions of quadrillions of people. That was an incomparably magnificent time! And after 100 years of life, they reunited once more. Although they each made considerable progress in their strengths, they actually gathered under such circumstances. Facing the great calamity of the Divine Realm they had been forced to flee from their homeland and become fugitives… At this time, Xiao Moxian was looking out a porthole, gazing upon the endless starry skies. She rubbed her belly. It was unknown just what she was thinking. To abandon her homeland and go to an unknown world, it was inevitable that she would feel a deep melancholy in her heart. But, what she could rejoice in was that Lin Ming would always be there at her side to accompany her. She silently looked at Lin Ming as he meditated in the grand hall. Xiao Moxian pursed her lips. In this great calamity, Lin Ming had become nearly her everything. However, Lin Ming had been marked by a True Divinity without anyone knowing but himself. Thus, Lin Ming had chosen to leave her and humanity. Tears began to appear at the corners of Xiao Moxian’s eyes. She bit her lips and stared at Lin Ming, her voice shaking. At this time, Xiao Moxian held onto Lin Ming once more. Lin Ming’s body shook. His heart hurt so much he couldn’t even take a breath. He turned to Xiao Moxian to see her crying. Finally, he held onto her. But Lin Ming no longer tarried. He stepped away, leaving behind the mourning and shaking Xiao Moxian. She helplessly collapsed against a wall, staring at Lin Ming’s back as he vanished into the corridors of the ship…Chapter 1927 – Parting Wild Universe After more than five thousand years, Xiao Moxian broke into the Empyrean realm. From the human younger generation, besides Frost Dream, she was the first one to step into the Empyrean realm. The day Xiao Moxian broke into the Empyrean realm she had accepted the mission of protecting a land that had been developed by humanity. At the same time, she also gained her own subjects. Because Xiao Moxian hadn’t been an Empyrean for too long, her territory consisted of a mere single planet – New Ming Planet. This planet was named by Xiao Moxian. Everyone who first gathered at New Ming Planet had voluntarily come from other human enclaves. They were the first group of residents who decided to inhabit this wasteland and develop the planet. They sowed the seeds of humanity. Through their hard work and constant construction, New Ming Planet slowly became more and more prosperous. However… a mere 200 years after New Ming Planet was established, the saints had come! Xiao Moxian and the lives of the hundreds of billions of people that followed her and were shouldered by her, now stood against the army of the saints. Currently, Xiao Moxian’s only advantage was that New Ming Planet was hidden extremely well and was covered in violent space flows and concealing array formations. It would be difficult for the legions of the saints to find this place. However, no matter how well-hidden this planet, all mysteries were eventually grinded away by the saints through the use of time. Ten years ago, a saint race legion had sailed into a star domain near New Ming Planet. Xiao Moxian made a decisive choice. She took the initiative to lead the disciples of her Demon Fairy Celestial Palace to a place far away from New Ming Planet. Then, she purposefully revealed some flaws to the armies of the saints, allowing them to discover her before she escaped and led them away. Like this, Xiao Moxian was able to forcefully lead away the legions of the saints that had arrived at her doorstep. The saint legions that chased after Xiao Moxian weren’t easy to deal with. They had two middle Empyreans in their ranks and they were also skilled in tracking techniques. Xiao Moxian with her vast number of disciples as well as her fleet of spirit ships was ultimately unable to rid herself of this tracking. So, after bringing the fleet of the saints to a desolate part of space that was quintillions of miles away and leaving the Hidden Dragon Galaxy, her forces suddenly turned around and engaged the saints in a life or death battle! This battle had been cruel and tragic. The two saint race Empyreans were completely killed off and their fleets were almost completely annihilated, but her Demon Fairy Celestial Palace also paid a deep price. Those brave warriors of Demon Fairy Celestial Palace who died in that battle were Xiao Moxian’s most loyal followers who had served her before New Ming Planet was even established… However, good fortune never came in pairs and misfortune never came alone. After these saint legions were destroyed by Xiao Moxian, an even stronger enemy approached. The one to come this time was… the Good Fortune Saint Son and the Legion of Famine! During her battle with the two middle Empyreans, Xiao Moxian had already disguised her appearance and she had even killed off her two opponents. Finally, she cleaned out the battlefield. Xiao Moxian thought that her own identity hadn’t been leaked, but the arrival of the Good Fortune Saint Son meant that her whereabouts had likely been made known to him. Xiao Moxian originally didn’t fear the Good Fortune Saint Son at all. But presently, the Good Fortune Saint Son was in control of Famine’s avatar! Famine’s true form was at the True Divinity rank, and even at the top of the True Divinity rank. As for Famine’s avatar, although it was weaker than its main body, it still had war strength close to that of a middle True Divinity. In the hands of the Good Fortune Saint Son, the power that Famine’s avatar could display was greatly limited. Still, it must possess a strength similar to the weakest of True Divinities.Chapter 2011 – Xiao Moxian of 6000 Years Later But not only was she discovered, even the forces of Empyrean Transience and Dragon Fang have been locked down by the Good Fortune Saint Son throughout the Hidden Dragon Galaxy. Originally, the Good Fortune Saint Son didn’t know that there were other human influences in the Hidden Dragon Galaxy besides Xiao Moxian’s. In order to coordinate and help shield Demon Fairy Celestial Palace, Dragon Fang and Empyrean Transience had been slowly discovered by the Good Fortune Saint Son. Empyrean Transience’s influence was far larger than a single New Ming Planet. The Good Fortune Saint Son had yet to locate New Ming Planet but was now already beginning to hone in on Empyrean Transience’s location.Chapter 2012 – The Burden of a Leader Powers and Abilities As an extreme talent that is part dark phoenix, Xiao Moxian can fight martial artists' above her boundary. Xiao Moxian's strength comes from her superior perception and tough body thanks to her deep heritage. Her outstanding perception is what led to her to become the youngest Divine Sea martial artist during the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting and has long reached great heights because of this. Her prowess lay in flame laws which transcended to become nirvanic flames after undergoing nirvana. These flames at a high boundary could even asunder heaven and earth. Not only does she posses a incredible perception and battle prowess, as an offspring born from a God Beast, her body is tough and resilient that it can be comparable to a martial artist that has great attainments in cultivating the body. Throughout the entire Divine Realm, only Lin Ming had matched the intensity of her body at the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. Fire Laws * As a phoenix, she has a inherent advantage in the fire laws and has reached a terrifying degree. The flames she uses are extremely powerful that it can burn even the toughest of steel like it was paper. The intensity of her flames is so strong that it has a corrosive nature to it, burning even space into nihility. Hence, her epithet; the queen of fire. Heavenly Absorbing Demon Art * It is a cruel and overbearing cultivation method that absorbs all true essence through a black vortex with a very strong gravitational pull. This black vortex is like the vast galaxy, slowly spinning.It can absorb the energy of others and convert it to one's use, also it can absorb even the comprehensions and cultivation attainments of others; which can't be returned apparently. Counterforce - Heavenly Absorbing Demon Art * Counterforce Heaven Absorbing Demon Art – that was to release the energy held within Xiao Moxian’s body and use it to exterminate the enemy! * The Heaven Absorbing Demon Art was able to swallow energy; it could naturally emit energy too. ** This technique can also release the absorbed potential and attack the opponent, making it have a universal use in a fight. It can be said that this transcendent divine might is best suited for her, since the maker is her grandfather. Nirvanic Rebirth * The ultimate ability of a phoenix that can make the user undergo a nirvana. During the renewal, a phoenix will experience their flesh and blood being burned in a sea of flame Each rebirth increases the talent and potential of a phoenix, attaining a qualitative leap in both mortal body toughness and fire intensity. * A phoenix had to experience nine renewals of the divine phoenix, in other words nine nirvanas. Each nirvana is a rebirth through a bath of flames, but this is dependent on the phoenix's potential and talent. Bloodline quality may also be a variable since most phoenix's who had undergone 5 above rebirths were mainly royalty. * A phoenix’s nirvana meant to undergo nirvana within the center of a sun. A grown-up phoenix would choose to undergo nirvana in the center of a blazing star. The more powerful the phoenix was, the more terrifying the star they chose. * Nirvana, in essence, is a heavenly tribulation that a phoenix had to undergo. Meaning that if they failed in their nirvana, even a phoenix would perish. [[Phoenix|'Infinite Combustion of Blood Essence']] * When a phoenix has undergone their nirvanic rebirth, they attain the greatest ability of a phoenix; the ability to burn blood essence at an infinite rate. This of course grants the user unfathomable energy and combat potential, that can easily overwhelm a relatively stronger opponent. True Phoenix Metamorphosis * Xiao Moxian cried out, her call echoing in the heavens, her entire body burning with brilliant flames. Pitch black flames shot out from her body, rolling up into the sky. After completing two nirvanas, she had gained the ability to transform her body into that of a True Phoenix. Relationships Lin Ming Love of her life and the father of her son. They had ventured in the Asura Road together, forging their heroic and romantic tale of love and hardships with one another. In her life, she always believed that she could stand alone, that all she needed was to be strong. But after meeting Lin Ming and especially after discovering she had a child, she discovered that she also desired to be protected and cared for… Lin Huang Xiao Moxian's bloodline and her extension in this life. Lin Huang was her son and very close supporter. During the time that Lin Ming was presumed dead, Lin Huang had been there to shoulder her burdens and help soothe and console her. New Ming Planet New Ming Planet was the only planet that Xiao Moxian had established in the Hidden Dragon Galaxy in the past. Tens of billions of people lived on New Ming Planet. These people had slowly migrated from other star territories in the last 200-300 years and were Xiao Moxian’s loyal subjects. Xiao Moxian loved her people with all her heart. When the saints invaded the Hidden Dragon Galaxy, Xiao Moxian pledged that she would protect the people of New Ming Planet so that they could live long and prosperous lives filled with children and hope. But as the Good Fortune Saint Son continued to shrink his encirclement, Xiao Moxian was eventually unable to stay with New Ming Planet. She had no choice but to leave. Equipment * Dragon Tendon Whip - Xiao Moxian's main weapon. * Thousand Mile Heartlink - A top sixth grade divine runic symbol attached to a necklace. Its function is to use the necklace to remember a person’s soul aura. Then, the master of this necklace could use it to communicate with that person. As long as are were in the same universe, even if they are separated by 10 quadrillion miles the necklace with the Heart Spirit Symbol will still be able to send a message! This is something that no sound transmitting talisman could ever compare with. * High grade spirit vestment - bought in the Asura Road during the treasure fair in the Divine Runic Masters Guild. Quotes * (Xiao Moxian restless) “Although you have a great destiny, who would have thought that I would have such bad luck following you. To think that in this damned place we’ve been caught by a World King powerhouse…”Chapter 1481 – Meeting Tian Mingzi * (Complaining to Lin Ming) “I’m sorry that you didn’t hurry up with that. Aiya, that really hurt!”Chapter 1481 – Meeting Tian Mingzi * (In sharp contention, to Demondawn) “Grandfather, if you will do that then kill me as well. If I cannot protect my child then I do not wish to live in this world any longer!” “Even if you have 100 methods to lock in my energy so that I cannot kill myself, it is impossible for you to continue that for the rest of my life. As long as that spell is undone then I will instantly abandon my meridians and die!”Chapter 1753 – Who Is He * (Dissuading Demondawn) “Can’t you believe in Lin Ming? Believe in humanity? Do you really believe that there is no chance for humanity to survive the great calamity?”Chapter 1780 – The Flames of Hope * (Farewell, Xiao Moxian’s words were like a knife that thrust into Lin Ming’s heart) “Big Brother Lin…” Xiao Moxian seemed to exhaust all of her strength as she grabbed Lin Ming’s hand. Her tone was nearly that of begging. “Do you remember the Monster Emperor’s grand longevity feast where the Good Fortune Saint Son came to propose marriage to me, but you defeated him and married me instead? “The you of the longevity feast was strong, aggressive, unstoppable. Numerous rulers of the universe were suppressed by you. And that was also the happiest day of my life. “I have given up my race, abandoned my grandfather, and chosen to follow you to the wild universe. Even so, I have never regretted my decisions, not once, because no matter what I still have you… but… do you want me to lose even you?”Chapter 1927 – Parting * (Xiao Moxian said to the father and son pair) “We’re about to fight soon and not only are you not adjusting yourselves to your best condition but you’re actually exchanging moves here! This is just too childish!”Chapter 2044 – The Good Fortune Legion * (Slight annoyance) “Whoever fears death is a woman!” A ruffian soldier carelessly shouted. But as he did so, he noticed Xiao Moxian who stood near Lin Ming suddenly cast him a frosty look. The soldier quickly shrunk his neck, immediately changing his statement, “Whoever fears death is a coward!”Chapter 2045 – Two Armies Meet * (Xiao Moxian shouted in sharp contention) “You stupid!”, “If you know your limits then hurry up and surrender to me and be my dog. But...I don’t think I can stand it. To have such an ugly dog, just thinking of it makes me nauseous.”Chapter 2045 – Two Armies Meet Trivia * The Ancient Phoenix Clan, no matter how much Ancient Phoenix blood they transplanted, could not compare with Xiao Moxian. Xiao Moxian had the true body of a phoenix child. Every drop of her blood, every bone, every muscle, and even her soul was marked with the characteristics of a God Beast.Chapter 1277 – Child of the Dark Phoenix * Her existence can be said to have not occured in the last several hundreds of millions of years, but might be overruled because of Floating Feather God King's existence; a True Divinity half-God beast. * She seems childish but is actually very calculative and intelligent. * Her talent, without Lin Ming in perspective, is at the top of the Divine Realm. * She is Lin Ming's 3rd wife. * Her body before her nirvana rebirth is as tough as Lin Ming at complete Eight Inner Gates. * Divine Seal Decree - Merit points: 116,507,820 ch 1197 * She became a true phoenix in the 1533 chapter after her her first nirvana. * After every nirvana, Xiao Moxian’s primordial yin energy would be restored a little. But because she then dual cultivated with Lin Ming, it was inevitable that it would be affected once again. Of course, while passing her primordial yin to Lin Ming, she had also obtained an extremely powerful pure yang energy from him. This pure yang energy originally allowed Xiao Moxian to reach yin yang harmony. To her, it was extremely beneficial; this was the significance behind dual cultivation. * She had reached a 87% completion percentage during the Asura Road Final Trial. Without a doubt, that was truly at the level to become a True Divinity. In other words, the young Xiao Moxian that stood beside Lin Ming would become a True Divinity in the future. * After becoming an Empyrean, she had founded her own Heavenly Palace, amassed followers, and commanded a group of powerful and loyal individuals. She holds these people close to her heart. Chapter 1532 Gallery 22339582 179649599250895 3207935868523670383 o.jpg|Xiao Moxian with God Beast Tiaotie 200748wr65s3h083esh133.jpg|Without wings References Category:Characters Category:Monster Race Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Divine Realm Category:Demon Race Category:Demondawn Heavenly Palace Category:33 Heavens Category:Human Race Category:Blue Moon Sect Category:Wild Universe Category:Demon Fairy Celestial Palace Category:New Ming Planet Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant Category:Empyrean descendant Category:True Divinity Category:Human Sovereign World